Hinoka
Hinoka (ヒノカ) is the second eldest child of the Hoshidan royal siblings. Hinoka is also considered a princess of Hoshido, with Azama and Setsuna as her personal retainers. She debuted in Fire Emblem Fates. Personality Hinoka was a born a princess, but doesn't act like the typical one. She has the spirit of a warrior instead, being serious, determined, and unsophisticated. She charges into battle without fear, having a strong desire to protect her homeland with great patriotism. In doing so, she tends to disregard her own safety and the objections of those who are looking out for her. However, it is revealed through support conversations that she wasn't always like this, being far more shy and even a bit of a crybaby. However, when Corrin was kidnapped, this event majorly transformed her life. She carried so much regret and guilt over not being able to stop it and eventually became what she is today. She tended to to overwork herself into exhaustion. With her life mostly dedicated to training afterwards, she had neglected her sisters and brothers, with her supports in Fates being the first time she had talked to them, and bonded with, in years. She does deeply care about them though, as seen with one of her supports with Subaki recounting a story in which she looked for Sakura during a heavy thunderstorm with a pegasi. She is selfless at the core, compassionately so. She values the lives of others over her own, no matter the social class. During one of her supports with Azama, she tries to salvage the life of a fatally wounded soldier, demanding his healing assistance. She is known as the most caring person in the army and knows most of her allies by name. Familial Connections Hinoka is the daughter of Sumeragi and Ikona, who also had fathered Ryoma, Takumi, and Sakura. Ikona died prior to fates, with Sumeragi remarrying a woman known as Mikoto. Mikoto became their step-mother, with her carrying a child in her arms that would be known as Corrin. Although the royal family believed that Corrin was part of their family line, she was not. Fanon Appearances ''The Stories of New Tendo City Hinoka appears as a character in the television series, the Stories of New Tendo City. In the series, she has gained the surname Hoshido, and she also retains her same personality as it appeared in the Fire Emblem Fates games. Unlike her game counterpart, she enjoys riding horseback through the city, and often gives Officer Jenny quite the headache! She also has a major crush on Takamaru Tachibana, and is often found practicing sowrdfighting with him at the Tachibana Dojo in order to be closer to him. Crimson Squads Hinoka makes a playable appearance in the hero shooter ''Crimson Squads, appearing on the back of a Pegasus and using her spear to battle. Her passive abilities allow her to fly over gaps but she also becomes a huge target because of her Pegasus. Her abilities are listed below: *'Spear Lob' - Hinoka lobs her spear at a opponent, charging her throw as she pulls back. It has some slight homing but is still capable of missing. Hinoka will instantly gain a new spear after throwing it. *'Spear Strike' - Hinoka slashes at her opponents with the spear, drawing in nearby opponents as well. *'Darting Blow' - Hinoka speeds towards her opponent with her spear outraised in front of her, hitting all opponents in her way and knocking them back. Powers and Abilities Hinoka has the Dragon's Vein power granted from her bloodline, able to activate Dragon Veins spread across the world to shift the tide of battle and to change the world in a literal sense. She is a sky knight, able to ride a pegasus into battle. She is also skilled with a lance. Gallery Trivia *On a official character popularity poll held pretty shortly after the release of Fire Emblem Fates, Hinoka ranked 6th. *In the english translat *Camilla is often considered to be Hinoka's rival or opposite, which can be seen in the following ways: **They are both the second oldest of their kingdom's royal lineage. **Camilla rides a wyvern while Hinoka rides a pegasus. **Hinoka has shorter hair while Camilla has longer hair. **Hinoka largely neglected her brothers and sisters growing up whereas Camilla acts like a mother to them. Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Females Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Knights Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Princesses Category:The Stories of New Tendo City - Characters Category:Crimson Squads Category:Nintendo All-Stars Chess